The Familiar Darkness
by Corbin Slate
Summary: Robin's a prisoner in Arkham, will he make it out with his sanity in tact? Complete At Last! :)
1. Where Am I?

_Title: The Familiar Darkness_

_By: Corbin_

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, it was only for fun ;)_

_*Notes* I love both Batman and Robin, but there has always been a soft spot in me for Robin. Personally I liked the Robin from the animated t.v. series but I think you can imagine this character to be any Robin you would prefer if you don't like Grayson. By the way this is my first Robin fic, so please don't be too harsh, but please be honest._

  


He had been lying in the cell for several hours now. The orderlies had dragged his unconscious body into the cell and laid him unceremoniously onto the dark, damp concrete floor. To the orderlies the young man was just another lunatic, the clothing he wore meant nothing to them. Many of the asylum inmates wore silly costumes, those were the ones to watch out for, they were often dangerous. 

The orderlies had removed all of his weapons, such as the utility belt, but they had left the uniform intact. They hadn't even bothered trying to remove the mask concealing the boy's true identity. Honestly they could care less about whom the kid really was. It was better to let the doctors decide when to get rid of the outside clothing and the false identities. 

*****

There was a water leak somewhere. The dripping sound combined with the cries of some of the louder inmates pulled him slowly from his hazy sleep. His head was pounding, for a moment he thought he was going to be sick. Robin pulled a deep breath into his lungs and opened his eyes to the familiar darkness of the Batcave. Normally he didn't sleep on the floor, but he might have been too beat to make to a decent bed.

A piercing scream from further down the corridor made him shudder, a surge of fear burned through him as he realized he had no idea where he was. Robin forced himself to stand on wobbly legs and he began to search for a means of escape. He found that the night's events during patrol completely escaped him. All he recalled was meeting Batman and . . . well that was all that he could remember. Everything after that was a blur of unclear memories. 

Suddenly blinding white light filled his cell, and Robin recognized the steel-plated door with the familiar sliding viewport. He knew for certain that he was in Arkham, and he was on the wrong side of the cell door.

The plate to the viewport slid open with an unpleasant grinding sound. A pair of eyes narrowed at him from outside of his cell.

"I see that you're finally awake. How are you feeling, young man?" The voice behind the steel door was calm and smooth. Robin picked up an uncaring undertone immediately. He wasn't going to find help from this man. Even if the man claimed that he wanted to help, it wouldn't be the help that Robin really needed.

"Why am I here?"  


"You can't be serious, you should know very well why you are here. Oh, well. That will come with time, among other things. Get some rest. We can talk later."

The man stepped back from the small viewport and walked briskly away from the cell.

"No, wait! Please . . . I'm not supposed to be here!" In the middle of his protest the plate to the viewport grinded shut and was sealed by an orderly, the room went black once more. Robin was once again alone.  


..._TBC _. . . 


	2. Sleeper Hold

_The Familiar Darkness: Part II_

_By: Corbin_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own any of it, darn it._ :)

  


"Does the boy suspect anything?" the Doctor in the white lab coat asked one of the orderlies who watched the boy in the cell via a hidden security camera. Robin was blindly feeling about the cell, still searching in vain for some weakness to his prison.

"It's far too early to tell for certain, but I don't think he knows anything."  


"You're certain he won't be able to escape," there was a slight tinge of doubt in the Doctor's voice, he knew this boy was clever.

"Doc, not even the Boss could get out of that cell if you didn't want him to," the orderly replied with a grin.

"See to it that boy remains a prisoner."  


"No worries, Doc."  


****

He had no way to gauge time. There was no window in the cell to allow the light of the sun or the glow of the moonlight to tell him the time of day. It felt early though. Most of the prisoners were quiet, much to Robin's relief. The moaning was very difficult to tune out, hopefully the prisoners would sleep a bit longer.

Robin heard footsteps coming from down the corridor. The lights in his cell flashed on forcing him to blink as his sight adjusted. As his vision returned, two orderlies were nearly on top of him. He took a quick step back and prepared to fight them, the men looked at each other and smiled. They then turned to the boy.

"Easy there boy. We don't want to hurt you," one of the orderlies soothed holding his hands out in a nonthreatening gesture. "Doc would like a word with you this morning."

Robin did not ease up his stance. The two orderlies took a step closer and Robin stood his ground, "Tell him I don't feel like talking."

One of the orderlies gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice in the matter. Doc needs to talk to you and you're coming with us one way or another."  


The orderlies closed in on him, just as they reached for him he attacked. The boy landed a good roundhouse to an orderly's face. The orderly shrugged off the blow as if it were nothing. Robin knew he wasn't holding back, why weren't they backing off?

Any normal person would have either given up on him or lost consciousness. These two men were unusual, not only did his best blows barely touch them, they hadn't struck back in retaliation. Sooner or later someone was going to have to give up.

Robin was beginning to see that he was fighting a pointless battle, but he really didn't want to just give up. He was nearly backed into a corner, one of the orderlies grabbed the boy and forced him into a sleeper hold. Robin knew he only had a few seconds before he'd black out. He tried to free himself, but the grip was too firm. 

His body was starting to buzz, the lack of blood to the brain was sapping the fight out of him. He clawed desperately at the arm wrapped around his throat, but it wasn't any use. Robin's eyes rolled and his body went slack into the waiting arms of the Arkham orderly. He was carried out of the cell. The sound of the door slamming shut echoed through the halls, followed by the anguished cries of the prisoners.

... _TBC _. . . 


	3. I know what I'm doing!

_The Familiar Darkness Chapter III_

_By: Corbin_

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, it was only for fun ;)_

_*Thanks to everyone whose reviewed, I appreciate the feedback very much! *_

"Steven, what did you do to him?" Doc cried as he rushed over to feel the boy's pulse. Steven pulled the boy's limp body away from the doctor and headed for the examination table in the center of the room. The orderly lay the boy carefully down on the table as though he was dealing with someone he actually cared about.

"Relax, Doc. He'll be fine. I was real gentle," Steven answered in a cool tone as he and the other orderly secured the boy to the table.

"Oh, I'm sure you were," Doc nearly snorted as he stormed over and checked the boy's pulse in spite of what the orderly had said. Robin's pulse was steady and strong. He did not appear to be in any distress. Doc felt a little wave of relief flood through him. If anything happened to this boy, it was all on Doc's head.

"See, he's just fine, isn't he?" Steven smiled confidently and lazily leaned against a counter full of medical supplies.

"Luckily for all of us he's got a strong pulse," Doc grumbled as he jotted down some information on a chart for the boy. "You might have killed him you know."

"Look Doc, I told you I was careful. Ask Danny-Boy, he was there with me. Heck, check the security tapes. What I did was take the easiest way to get him here without hurting anybody. The boy included. You act like I don't know what I'm doing."

Doc glared at both of his orderlies. Steven didn't seem to care, Daniel pretended to be busy adjusting Robin's restraints. Neither of his orderlies understood the importance of the boy in their charge. Doc hadn't told them that all of their lives depended upon their success with this boy.

* * * 

The Batmobile thundered into the Batcave causing a few of the wild bats that called the cave home to flutter and squeal in protest of the rude awakening. The canopy slid open and Batman leaped out of the vehicle. He glanced around the cave looking for Robin's motorcycle. As he feared, it was gone. Batman caught sight of Alfred.

"Alfred, have you seen Robin? Has he been by here?" There was a fair amount of concern in Batman's tone. Alfred had sensed something was off the moment the Bat had jumped from the cockpit of the Batmobile.

"No, Master Bruce. I'm sorry. I've not seen the young master since he went out to meet you last night."

"Well, I haven't been able to find any trace of him yet. I've checked most of his usual haunts and turned up empty handed," as he spoke Batman pulled his cowl from over his face and went to his computer to see if he could find anything useful there.

"It's not like him to make plans and not follow through with them. I should hope that he would have at least contacted you by now. I hope something hasn't happened to him."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Batman stated glaring at his computer screen.

_TBC _. . . 


	4. First dose of Pain

_The Familiar Darkness: part iv_

_By: Corbin_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own nothing, dang._

Someone was speaking. It came as complete nonsense to him at first. The tone of the voice was familiar. He knew that hollow, cold voice from somewhere but it was so difficult to focus and tune out the pounding in his skull. Another voice now, not as familiar, but he did recognize it. The voice was angry, it protested in a low tone. A door creaked opened then shut again, someone had left the room. Robin wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling things were not about to improve for him.

He swallowed as he tried to soothe the raw dryness tormenting his throat. No matter how much spit he swallowed it didn't seem to help at all. Robin wasn't really awake and he wasn't really asleep, he floated between the two realms, not really wanting to reenter either one. Finally his body made the choice for him. 

Clarity one again partially claimed him. Robin glanced around the room allowing his thoughts a little more time to become focused. Robin attempted to sit up and found that he could only rise a few inches from the table.

"Hey, he's coming around, Doc," Daniel stated as he watched Robin trying to wriggle out of the thick leather restraints that held him firmly to the table.

Doc approached with a vial of liquid in his left hand and a syringe in his right. "I must say, young man, you have very poor timing," Doc remarked as he filled the hypo with amazing smoothness.

Robin said nothing in reply. If they were going to try and get information from him by giving him truth serum they would find it easier said then done. Robin tensed involuntarily as Doc gently swabbed his bare forearm with rubbing alcohol. 

"I'm not going to lie to you, young man. This is not going to be pleasant at all. I am giving you three different doses of this drug in the next three-hour period. Each successive dose will be more intense then the last. When I finish with you Steven and Daniel will take you back to your room."

"I'm not telling you anything," Robin growled in a low defiant tone.

"Luckily for you my young friend, I won't be asking you any questions."

Robin winced as he felt the burn of the injection. Seconds later Robin felt intense heat burn through his entire being, like fire in his veins. He heaved against the restraints and clenched his fists into tight balls. _'__Okay,'_ He thought, _'__No big deal. I can get through this. Just concentrate on letting the pain go.'_

It had taken nearly all of his willpower, but he could finally feel his body beginning to settle down, the pain was at last receding. Sweat covered his body and he shivered in the cool room, but he was nearly free from the pain that burned inside of him. Then he realized that it was time for the second dose, _'__only two more hours, it's not really that long.' _He wondered how long he would really last.

The second dose was far worse than the first had been, just as the doctor had promised him. Robin breathed heavily through gritted teeth. The young man squeezed his eyes shut and saw _him. "Are you ready to give in already? Is that all it takes? A little pain and you're ready to crawl and beg on your hands and knees? Pathetic," _Batman spoke in a mocking tone, a cruel smile creased his lips. 

"No!" Robin cried out loud. _'__It's not real,' _He thought to himself. _'__Man. I must be losing it.' _

If there was a time when he wished that Batman would burst in and save him, it was now, before he was due for the next dose of torture.

. . . _TBC _. . .


	5. Imaginary Friend

_The Familiar Darkness: part v_

_By: Corbin_

_**Notes** Just a friendly heads up, if the imaginary friend seems a bit out of character it's because he's a delusion. He's not real, not really there and therefore not really Batman, so he doesn't have to act like him. Other than that I hope you read and enjoy!_

He had checked all the hospitals at least three times and found nothing. He wasn't ready to give up and start checking the morgues, that would have been giving up too early. There was one hospital he had hoped that he wouldn't have to check, still it was a better alternative then the morgue.

Arkham.

Batman typed the name into his computer and searched first for Dick Grayson. Nothing, so he searched for John Does. There were more then he wanted to think about, but only five within Robin's age group. Well, it was worth a try and if that brought up nothing he supposed he'd be forced to check the morgues.

With a look of determination Batman slipped his cowl over his head and jumped into the Batmobile.

"Hang on partner," he whispered to himself as the canopy slid shut and the car's engine came to life with a fierce rumble. "I won't give up on you."

* * * *

Robin knew as soon as he felt his pain beginning to lose its sharpness that the second hour had nearly come to a close. He closed his eyes to take in the few moments of receding agony. When he opened his eyes, Batman's image greeted him. _'__Not again,' _he thought to himself.

_"__It's good to see you again too," _the image of Batman stated glancing around the room.

"I don't want to hear it, you're not even real," Robin grumbled at Batman. 

The Batman gave the boy a smug grin. _"__Well, the way I see it, right now I'm the closet thing to a friend that you've got."_

"What is it that you want?"

The Batman smiled once more. _"__What do I want? This isn't about me at all. This is all about you_._ I should be asking you the same question.__" _The Bat closed in on the boy resting his palms on the edge of the table that Robin was strapped to.

"I want you to leave me alone," Robin muttered looking away from his imaginary partner.

_"__Oh, I don't think you really want me to leave." _Robin turned back to Batman.

"Why do you say that? I know what I want and I _don__'t_ want you here."

_"__If I leave, you'll be alone. You'll face all that remaining pain by yourself. You know the saying 'Misery loves company'. Besides, I know what you really want," _Batman stated in a mocking, but almost gentle tone.

"Listen Batman, or whatever you are, I really don't want to hear it."

_"__Well, all I was going to say is why don't you just beg him to stop? Shed a few tears, maybe you'll get lucky and he'll let you just suffer through the pain you already have."_

"I know that won't happen, so do you."

_"__Ahh, but you considered it at some point. I didn't just make that up. You thought of it before I suggested it to you." _

"I've already explored all of my options. Begging is not an acceptable one."

_"__So you're giving up then? Just suffer through it? If that's even possible."_

"Do I have any other choice?"

_"__Well, I suppose not. If you can't see it, neither can I."_

* * * * 

The two Arkham orderlies watched in complete silence as the boy talked aloud with himself. Perhaps it was a side effect from the drugs he'd been given. Maybe it was a defense mechanism to think on something other then the pain coursing through his body. Or maybe the boy had just gone off the deep end, maybe he really belonged in Arkham. Whatever the reason the orderlies watched him and said nothing. For some reason, it did not seem right to interrupt.

* * * *

_"__Hey_,_"_ Batman's image said softly looking over his shoulder, _"__Here comes the good doctor now."_ Robin groaned out loud, the single hour had felt like an eternity, now he wished that it wouldn't end so soon.

"Last dose," Doc stated almost cheerfully as he filled the hypo.

"Is that supposed to make me happy?" Robin growled in a seething tone.

"I suppose, young man, it all depends on the way you look at things."

..._TBC _. . .


	6. Last Dose

_The Familiar Darkness: Part vi_

_By: Corbin_

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, I just have to be content to borrow them for now._

_**Notes: I hope you all have been having as much fun with this story as I have! Sorry for the delay in updating, my computer and I have been having difficulties. Oh well, on with the madness! _

Doc flicked the hypo and squirted out the tiny air bubbles that had come to the surface of the liquid. Just as Doc was about to inject the serum the boy lurched forward and struggled violently with his restraints. Robin felt Steven's steady hands on his shoulders firmly forcing him to lie back.

"No!" Robin screamed still fighting the orderly. "Don't! You don't have to do this!"

Doc glanced in the boy's direction, obviously ready to administer the drug despite the boy's protests. "Actually we have gone too far to stop now. You must receive the final dose and complete the cycle." Robin had no clue what 'cycle' the doctor was speaking of, but it didn't stop him from continuing to struggle with the orderly.

As soon as the final dose of the serum was given to him he screamed in raw agony as the drug rolled quickly through his veins. With their task completed the doctor stepped out of the room and the orderly stepped away to stand next to Daniel.

Every breath, every heartbeat forced fresh waves of agony throughout his body. He had screamed until there was no voice left. Robin could not call out for the mercy that would never come even if he had wanted it. Now he lay on the table in silent misery. The image of Batman had gone and he found himself almost missing it.

"Where are you?" Robin whispered in a shaky voice. He watched quietly as the image reappeared in front of him.

_"__Missed me, eh?" _

"Maybe it's like you said. You know . . . about misery." Robin shut his eyes and swallowed painfully. "Why did you leave?"

_"__Well, you didn't give me much of a choice there. You were too centered on feeling your pain instead of trying to let it go. I can't be around when you're so tense. You gotta try and relax a little or you're gonna have a meltdown."_

Robin smiled at the image's words, the thought that he'd already had a meltdown came to him and he tried to ignore it. "You mean so I won't die?"

_ "__I don't believe that the good doctor would let you off so easily, but it seems logical to me."_

* * * *

Even at the speed he was traveling the Batmobile still had a ways to go before it reached the asylum and then there was still the matter of actually finding the boy. _Hang on _were the only words the Batman could think of.

* * * *

"So, other then talking to me, there's nothing you can actually _do_ to help me, right?"

The image of Batman shrugged his shoulders helplessly. _"__You know I'd let you go if I could."_

"I guess the whole not really being there makes it kinda rough."

The image's attention was drawn away from Robin toward the sealed door of the infirmary. _"__Hey do you hear that?" _The image was quiet for a moment, straining to hear something in the distance, _"__it sounds like him."_

  


Robin listened hard, but all he could hear was the pounding from his own heart and the violent wailing from down the corridor. He hoped the imaginary Batman was right.

  
  
  


. . . TBC. . .


	7. Sorry, No Visitors!

_The Familiar Darkness: Part vii _

  


_By: Corbin_

  


_Disclaimer: Just borrowing the characters for now, I promise to put them back when I'm done. Don't hurt me please. _;)__

  


It seemed that no matter how fast he traveled he felt that he'd never make it there in time. When he did finally pull up to the asylum there was no sense of relief there to greet him. He felt that his young partner was still in a great deal of danger and he couldn't help but be concerned for Robin's welfare. With grim resolve the Batman jumped from his vehicle and stalked quickly toward the asylum entrance gates. 

  


* * * *

  


Robin inhaled a cautious breath. He was certain that it would bring new flashes of misery with it. To his surprise he felt . . . _nothing_. There was no pain. Something was different, he sensed that he had changed somehow but he wasn't sure what was different about himself. Robin felt completely worn out, his body buzzed numbly and the same fuzzy feeling rested inside his mind. He wasn't sure why the pain had just stopped all of the sudden, but he wasn't going to protest it

  


_"Feeling better I see," _the image of Batman appeared and almost moved to pat the boy encouragingly on the shoulder, he seemed to remember that he wasn't real and he put his hands down on Robin's table instead.

  


Robin's face twisted with displeasure, obviously he was not expecting this companion to return. "You- You're still here?" The boy's voice nearly cracked with shock. "Oh man. This can't be good."

  


* * * *

  


The entrance guard needed a little gentle coaxing due to a terrible memory, but he'd finally told Batman where Robin was being held. "The boy? Oh, yeah, he's in the infirmary. But you can't see him. He can't have any visitors. Sorry, Doctor's orders."

  


"I am not a visitor," Batman growled in response as he pushed passed the guard.

  


Batman stormed into the unlocked infirmary where Robin was being held, he immediately went toward the boy. The two orderlies in the room attempted to rush him, to prevent him from taking the boy. In a matter of seconds and two well-placed roundhouse kicks the orderlies found themselves on the floor reeling. Batman quickly released Robin from his restraints.

  


"Can you walk?" Robin gave a weak nod in automatic response.

  


Robin slipped down from the table and attempted to stand on dead legs. There was no strength left in him and he almost crumpled to the floor. Batman reached down and gently steadied his partner, he placed Robin's arm over his shoulder and they quickly left the room.

  


The orderlies had semi-recovered and were about to burst out the door in pursuit, when Doc appeared in the doorway blocking them from giving chase. "Easy boys, everything's going as planned. Let them leave." The orderlies exchanged bewildered looks, but stood down as they'd been told.

  


* * * * 

  


In the Batmobile Robin stared out the windshield watching the road wind as Batman drove. Apparently the boy was lost in deep thought. Batman threw him a glance as he wondered what the boy had been through, he them turned his attention back to the task of driving home.

  


_"You should be careful, I wouldn't trust him if I were you," _it was the image, it spoke just outside the windshield.

  


"What do you mean?" Robin asked softly, Batman glanced over not sure if the boy thought he'd said something.

  


_"You think that's really Batman?" _ The imaginary Batman asked as he gave Robin a devilish grin.

  


"Who else could it be?"

  


_"Well, anyone. Think about it. If you can see and speak to me, then you might be seeing other things as well."_

  


_Huh?_ Robin hadn't thought of that, nothing like that had even occurred to him. Hadn't the image said it couldn't think for itself? Robin wondered if it had changed from the final dose of the drug as well.

  


"Robin," It was Batman in the flesh, "Who are you talking to?"

  


"Oh," Robin shrugged, "Myself I guess."

  


Batman made a little displeased noise and kept his eyes forward. He picked up his speed in an attempt to get the boy home as quickly as possible. 

  


. . ._ TBC . . _. 


	8. Protests from the Sidekick

_The Familiar Darkness: Part viii_

  


_By: Corbin_

  


_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just sorta borrowing things for a little while. I promise to put things back where I found them when I am done._

  


It had taken far too long to make it to the Batcave as far as Batman was concerned. Now that they had made it home all Batman wanted to do was look his partner over for injuries, physical or otherwise. 

  


Batman jumped out of the vehicle and went to the passenger side to help Robin get out. As Batman reached out to grab the boy, he noticed that the boy flinched and almost pulled back. After a few seconds Robin allowed himself to be helped out of the vehicle. If Batman hadn't known better, he would have thought that there was fear in Robin's eyes.

  


Robin leaned heavily on Batman as the older man led them toward the examination table. 

  


_"You remember the last time you were on a table like this one?"_ The imaginary Batman paced around the metal table, gently tracing its border with his forefinger. _"You don't want to go through all of that again, do you?"_ The image stopped suddenly and glanced at the real Batman and then back to Robin. _"That's what'll happen if you let him put you on this table. To be honest with you I don't know if you can handle that much stress again being as weak as you are right now."_

Robin felt his body tense up. His heart was pounding. He didn't want to suffer like he had in Arkham ever again, Bats was right it would kill him, he was too weak for that much pain again so soon. The boy locked his knees refusing to move forward willingly. Batman sensed the sudden resistance and stopped not wanting to pull against his partner.

  


"What's wrong?" Batman asked softly, "Robin, what is it? Are you hurt?" 

  


Robin's vision focused in front of him, the gaze was intense, Bats had his full attention. _"You aren't hurt yet. But you will be if you comply with him."_

  


The boy had started to shake, his eyes were wide with fear. He swallowed hard. "Please," The word came out in an almost inaudible whisper. "Not again. It's too soon, you'll kill me if you do it again so soon! Please don't!" Robin's voice became more frantic with each word that escaped his lips. The boy had a death grip on the edge of Batman's cape and was attempting to dig his heels into the stone floor of the cave and pull them back away from the table and the medical supplies near it.

  


"Robin," Batman tried to speak in a gentle tone, he hadn't ever seen the boy this frightened before. "Robin, relax. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to make sure that you're all right. I know that you've been through a lot, we'll try and take things nice and easy. Okay?"

  


_"Does he think you're that stupid? Don't listen to him. He's not the one who's going to suffer. He doesn't care about you."_

Robin had stopped trying to force Batman to back up, they weren't going anywhere if Batman didn't want to. Robin was still shaking with fright and fatigue, but at least he'd stopped crying out.

  


"My word!" Alfred's voice came from behind and both crime fighters turned at the familiar voice. "Master Dick, thank heaven's you're safe!" Alfred seemed to calm himself suddenly and he straightened his jacket. "I'll bring you some fresh clothes and something warm to drink. Would you like anything, Master Bruce?" Bruce shook his head, he didn't need anything right now. Before Robin could say anything to protest the offering, Alfred had disappeared.

  


Moments later Alfred reappeared carrying a set of navy blue pajamas under one arm and a cup of hot chocolate on a saucer. "Here we are Master Dick," The butler said setting the chocolate down near the computer monitor. Batman led Robin over to the computer and helped him into the sleeping clothes. Dick didn't really object to shedding his Robin uniform, he recognized the blue flannel pjs and thought if he was going to suffer he might as well have a little comfort before he went.

  


Batman helped Dick sit in the chair in front of the bat computer. Alfred handed the boy the cup of hot chocolate. Dick accepted it with shaking hands. "Thanks Alfred."

  


"You're quite welcome, Master Dick. Are you feeling all right lad?"

  


Dick stared into the cup of chocolate, wondering whether or not to drink it. Surrendering to the first pang of hunger he'd had in a while he took a cautious sip of the warm liquid. It rolled warmly down his throat and settled in his empty belly. "This is very good," Dick managed to give Alfred a halfhearted smile before continuing to sip the comforting drink.

  


"I'm glad you like it young sir."

  


_"You know you're going to regret drinking that in about fifteen minutes," _Bats was standing behind Alfred and speaking in the mocking tone of voice once more.

  


Dick tried to pretend like he wasn't listening, but he had to wonder if what he was drinking just hot chocolate. _'Guess I'll know in about fifteen minutes,' _Dick thought to himself as he finished the mug and set it back on its saucer.

  


Dick looked up dizzily at the image of Batman, it had only been five minutes and he already felt woozy. Must have been because of his empty belly. Dick felt strong hands gently lift him from the chair and carry him toward the dreaded metal table.

  


As Batman set the boy down, Dick pled softly as he fought to remain awake, "Batman, please help me . . . " Dick's eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off.

  


"Thanks Alfred," Batman stated softy as he looked down at the sleeping boy and he lowered his cowl.

  


"No thanks are needed, Sir. I happened to be in the cave when Master Dick was upset, I thought it would be best if he rested for a bit."

  


Bruce raised an eyebrow, he hadn't noticed Alfred in the cave when he had been trying to get Dick to the exam table, he was grateful that Dick hadn't noticed him either. Bruce reached down and gently brushed a damp piece of hair out of the boy's face. 

  


"Dick, why are you afraid of _me_?" 

  
  


..._TBC_. . .


	9. Worried Friend

_The Familiar Darkness: part ix_

  


_By: Corbin_

_Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Batman and Robin, sadly I don't and I never will. Oh well, its fun just to borrow such great characters even for a little while._

Batman watched uneasily as Dick shifted restlessly on the exam table. The boy should have been sleeping peacefully from the sedative Alfred had given him, but for some reason he wasn't able to even find peace in a drugged slumber. Dick tossed and moaned softly in his sleep as if he were having a nightmare. Really the young man shouldn't have stirred at all for at least another three hours, but he lay there on the table curled in a tight ball and mumbling incoherently.

Batman had analyzed a sample of his ward's blood to both his relief and his dismay he found no trace of any drug. Nothing, save for the sedative that he had been given. The marks from the needles that had been jammed into the boy's forearm were clear. The ugly set of purple bruises near the right elbow attested that something had been given to Dick during his stay at Arkham. The Dark Knight needed to find out what had been done to Dick, he saw only one way to do that. Go back to the asylum and raise some Cain.

  


* * * *

  


Alfred watched Dick with worried eyes, he held the injections gun Batman had given him with trembling hands. He hoped that Dick would not wake up before Bruce returned. Alfred sighed as he watched the boy shivering and sweating all at once. Gently Alfred palmed the boy's forehead, it was clammy, no fever. Carefully the older man pulled a warm blanket over the restless young man and shook his head. 

"I do hope Master Bruce finds a way to help you. This just won't do at all," Alfred whispered as he watched the young man toss and mumble under the blanket. Even the darkness of the Batcave couldn't mask the worry that he felt for Robin. 

TBC...


	10. Unable to Refuse

The Familiar Darkness: part x 

  


By: Corbin

  


Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, not even gonna go there. Don't sue.

  


*Thanks to everyone whose stuck with me on this story. Even though I'm not finished yet, I am very close. I'm not going to try and make excuses for not updating. Between getting writer's block and a deadly summer cold, it's been an adventure just trying to get my brain into gear to write at all. That said I hope you read and enjoy! *

  


Robin opened his eyes and took a moment to clear his head. A jolt of surprise coursed through him as he realized that he was once again strapped to the Arkham infirmary table. The infirmary seemed bigger, much darker, open and cold. There wasn't an orderly or a doctor in sight, he appeared to be completely alone. The boy wrestled with the thick restraints for a few futile moments as he wondered how he'd gotten both back into his Robin uniform and to the asylum

"Even here you can't get out of those," Bats faded into the light near Robin's table.

"Where am I?" Robin dropped his head back onto the cool surface of the table in a gesture mixed with both utter confusion and frustration. "I thought that I had gotten out of this place."

"Yeah, so you thought," Bats smiled gently and approached Robin closing the space between them. "We're in your thoughts right now. Your subconscious is trying to tell you that you've been tricked. You never really made it out of Arkham."

Robin squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head, this didn't make any sense. Why was he even listening to this figment of his imagination anyway? "No, I know I was there. I saw the cave," Robin whispered in a voice that only he should have been able to hear. 

"Do you think that pain was all that doctor's drugs did to you?" Bats paused for a moment and tapped his dark gloved fingers delicately on the metal table. "Trust me kid, you're still stuck in the infirmary in the asylum," The figment smiled disarmingly once more.

Robin grunted trying to get free once more.

"I can help you," Bats stated softly. 

Robin stopped struggling. The figment had captured his full attention. "Let me up then," Robin stated glancing at the restraints and back to his imaginary companion.

"Sorry, that's not really what I meant," Bats stated gently, casting his eyes away from the boy and quickly flicking them back.

"What?" Robin felt his jaw drop in surprise.

"If I set you loose, it won't do you any good," Bats paused and narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I need to help you from the other realm."

Robin wrinkled his forehead, this wasn't sounding good to him at all. "Wait . . . What do you mean?"

"Come on, kid. You know exactly what I mean," the figment went quiet for a moment almost to tease the boy. 

Robin still held a grim but blank expression. The boy's eyes widened as the meaning of the image's words came to him. "No! Absolutely not!"

Bats smiled at the boy's reaction. "Listen, I want to help you. I won't hurt you. You need rest and I'm not just talking about your body. Let me handle things while you take it easy for a few hours," there was no sarcasm in the image's tone it seemed to mean what it had said.

Robin shook his head in stubborn refusal. "No, that's not going to happen. You aren't taking over my body. You aren't even welcome in my thoughts."

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way. I really wanted to make this easy for you," the image turned away from Robin sounding disappointed. "You've been under a tremendous amount of stress, obviously you don't know what's good for you. I guess you'll just have to be at my mercy. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," Bats kept his tone gentle, but it had a stern edge to it now.

Robin wanted to protest but the words wouldn't come. He longed for even a hint of control over his own fate, but a bitter feeling of helplessness swallowed him whole.

TBC . . . 


	11. Dead to the Dreamworld

_The Familiar Darkness: Chapter xi_

  


_By Corbin_

  


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just trying to kill some spare time and watch Robin squirm._

  


Alfred watched Bruce's young ward with a concerned expression. The boy appeared to be on the verge of regaining consciousness. The butler hesitated to administer the sedative he'd been ordered to give to Dick if he woke up. Alfred didn't want to risk causing the boy to overdose, it was risky to allow him to wake up but Alfred saw it as the only safe way to go. The proper man clutched the small gun and frowned, he really didn't want to have to use it.

* * * *

Robin could feel the sedative from the hot chocolate wearing off, its tight grip over his senses had begun to steadily relax. He tried not to react, to tell his imaginary companion that his body was coming to. Robin wasn't sure how in tune Bats was with the senses of his body, he hoped that he would have enough time to get through to whoever was with him.

* * * *

He could smell the dampness of the cave, he prayed it was real. Dick opened his eyes, he didn't allow his head anytime to clear. Feeling both dizzy and panicked he searched for Bruce or Alfred. Alfred was there, standing over him soothing him as he tried to get up from the table.

"Alfred, you've got to listen to me! Something's wrong with me! There's someone else in my head. He's trying to take over. Look for a change in tone, body language, anything that's not right. I'm not sure what he'll do if he has control of me," Dick paused as a forceful wave of dizziness bombarded his senses, his vision went dark for a moment. He forced the urge to vomit back down and swallowed hard. The boy caught Alfred's wrist and struggled to find clarity.

"Master Dick, you must calm yourself. Everything will be all right. There's no reason to get upset."

Dick won the battle for control over his senses and for the moment his head was clear. "No! You've got to watch for the signals! Don't listen to me if I change, no matter what I say to you."

Another warmer, gentler more controlled wave of dizziness flooded through him. Bat's voice crooned into his mind, _"Come on kid, it's not time for you to be up yet."_ There was no fighting it this time and he returned to his dreams.

* * * *

"I need to know what you did to the boy," Batman stated gruffly as he glared at Doc. The detective searched for tells of dishonesty as he awaited a reply with his arms folded across his chest.

"You analyzed a blood sample?" Doc's tone was totally cool as he answered Batman's question with a question of his own. Dark Knight or not he wasn't going to sweat this interrogation one bit. In fact Doc seemed a bit annoyed at Batman's presence, it was difficult to fill in paperwork and humor The Batman at the same time. 

Batman didn't answer.

"What did you find?" Doc looked up from the clipboard he was jotting down information on and raised an eyebrow at the Bat.

"Nothing." 

"And you say that he has been acting strangely lately?" 

Batman answered Doc with a threatening look.

"All I can say is that perhaps you shouldn't have taken him from the asylum-" Doc gulped as strong hands gripped his lab coat and pulled him close.

"Enough!" Batman narrowed his eyes. "Now, my question was what did you do to him?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that," Doc felt the grip on his coat loosen. "All I can say is that if you value your life stay away from the boy."

"What?" Batman's grip tensed on the lab coat.

"If you want to live . . . you stay away from the boy. He is not the person you once knew anymore. That's all I can safely tell you."

Doc felt himself free from the detective's vice grip. He reached to rub his throat and looked up, but Batman had already gone from his sight.

* * * *

"Hey, welcome back, kid." Bats teased Robin with a grin. "You think ranting like that will help you? Personally, I'd think you were nuts if you woke up screaming about a voice in your head. Oh well, whatever makes you feel better I guess."

Robin didn't say anything in reply.

"Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but I've got some things planned for when your body wakes up." Bats reached into his utility belt and retrieved a injections gun.

"What are you gonna do with that? It's not real, just like you. It won't do anything," Robin growled.

"There you go thinking again, kid," Bats stated with a chuckle. "In your thoughts I'm just as real as you are and so is this drug. It's gonna kick you out of the driver's seat for a while, let you get the brain rest you need. Anywho, you're wasting time."

Before he could protest the deed was done. Robin was filled with a drowsy sensation and he went black even to his dreams.

TBC . . .


	12. Out of Control

_The Familiar Darkness: Chapter 12 _

  


_By: Corbin _

  


_Disclaimer: Not making a profit, just having some fun at the expense of some awesome characters._

  


_*Whoo Hoo it's Done! I hope you ll enjoyed this as much as I did!*_

  


Alfred couldn't stop himself from flinching as Dick cried out loudly in his sleep. To Alfred it sounded like a sharp protest to a perhaps violent nightmare. The boy seemed to struggle for a moment in his sleep and then he went completely limp. The boy appeared so relaxed that it was difficult to tell whether he was breathing or not.

The butler watched apprehensively as the seconds passed. Still despite Alfred's mental commands to begin breathing the boy had not inhaled a single breath. Alfred reached over and gently felt the boy's throat for a pulse. The steady throbbing of blood greeted Alfred's fingertips and he rested his head on Dick's chest to listen and feel for perhaps really shallow breathing.

Not a twitch in even an attempt to draw a breath from the young man. Nothing but the steady thump of the strong heart which would soon be forced to stop as well. Alfred felt his own breath stop in shock. He couldn't allow Dick to die, not this way.

Alfred lifted his head from the boy's chest and tilted the young man's chin to clear the airway. Just as Alfred was prepared to force air into the young man's lungs the boy made a loud gasp for air on his own. 

Dick was breathing again. Alfred felt himself deflate with sudden relief, he reached up with the small gun still in his hand and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He was going to be so glad when this was all over.

* * * *

The boy's body proved to be more difficult to control then it had first appeared. Bats had been so centered on just forcing the body to wake up after subduing Grayson that he'd somehow made the body stop breathing. Dick's mental voice, though distorted and weakened had saved them both. Bats heard the boy's thought that his body was going to die without air. Bats allowed the lungs their share of signals to the brain to keep breathing, once he'd figured out which signals they were that is. 

Perhaps it was best not to rush this, although Bat was feeling impatient it wasn't going to do him any good to kill the boy's body before it even had the chance to wake up again. 

* * * *

Alfred started with surprise as Dick's hand suddenly reached out and grabbed his wrist. As Alfred pulled back, he found Dick's grip to be a little more than tight. The boy's hold was firm enough to hurt and Alfred found himself unable to squeeze out of the boy's strong hand.

"Master Dick, please," Alfred groaned with displeasure, "release my hand."

Dick's grip squeezed tight and Alfred couldn't hold back a hiss of discomfort.

Something flashed inside of his head, a warning, it was forceful enough to cause him to let go of Alfred's wrist. Bats found himself sitting up with a groan and rubbing his eyes with unfamiliar hands. Alfred had stumbled back away from the boy, the small gun fell to the floor of the cave with a clatter. Alfred immediately clambered on the ground trying to feel for the gun in the dark cave. Alfred felt relief as his hands met with the cool metal of the gun. 

Bats allowed the boy's muscle memory to guide him and within seconds he was standing over Alfred. Bats reached down for the gun in Alfred's hands. The older man had a tight grip on the small device, he did not intend to give it up willingly. Gently this time, Bats gripped the older man's hand and allowed Dick's training to find leverage.

"Thanks," Bats stated softly wondering at his new voice. Alfred recognized the new sound in the tone and recoiled from the boy. Bats laughed softly as Alfred attempted to reach to the computer to communicate with Batman. "You know that he'll be here soon enough. I don't need you calling him home early."

"Master Dick, please you need help," Alfred looked for a way out, but the boy was blocking his exits.

Bats smiled, forcing a cruel grin to form on Dick's face. "You know, you're right. I do need help, but that can wait. Since I can't have you warning him when he comes back, you get to take a nap, like our little buddy." 

Despite the body's weakness Bats found more than enough speed to overtake Alfred in a smooth motion. Alfred found himself dosed with the sedative that had been meant for the boy, and he was sleeping peacefully at the chair near the Bat-computer. 

* * * *

Batman returned to his cave, pushing his disappointment away he jumped from the Batmobile and called out for Alfred.

"Alfred, how's Dick?" A feeling of confusion greeted Batman. Alfred never ignored him. Batman searched the cave for his old friend and shuddered when he saw him. Alfred's unnatural slumber brought a growl of disappointment from Batman's lips.

Batman heard a soft shuffling behind him and he slowly turned around. His eyes met Dick's, Batman was surprised to find them unnaturally cold. Almost as cold as the sword in the boy's hands. The sword? Dick wouldn't . . . 

Batman pushed his feelings aside and prepared to defend himself as the boy raised the razor sharp weapon. Dick rushed forward, the blade shining in the dark as he held it over his head, poised for the attack Batman prepared to roll out of the way, but he never had the chance. 

A scream of violent pain erupted throughout the cave's dark interior. 

Dick's back arched and he fell to his knees, dropping the weapon harmlessly behind himself with a clang. The boy clutched the side of his head once more and screamed again. Batman's eyes went wide as he wondered what was wrong. Dick rolled on the floor of the cave in pain, his eyes finally rolling white and his body quivered a moment before relaxing at last.

* * * *

Dick opened his eyes, finding himself in the familiar darkness of his room at the manor. He breathed a sigh of relief. There was no voice in his mind but his own.

"How do you feel?" Dick recognized the deep voice immediately, he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Okay I guess," Dick paused clearing his throat. "Bruce, am I . . . okay?"

Bruce approached the boy's bed and sat on the edge of it, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "As far as I know whatever you were given at Arkham was absorbed in your system. Your body just needed time to deal with the side effects of the drug."

"It was really scary not being in control of my own body."

"That's where you're wrong, Dick," Bruce smiled gently. "You were always in control of yourself. You stopped yourself from hurting the people that care about you."

"What about the Doc?"

"Police are questioning him now, with any luck they'll take care of him without outside help."

"That's good to hear. I don't think he was working alone."

"I know, but he won't talk. He's too scared to finger his boss."

"Oh," Dick stifled an involuntary yawn.

"We can talk later. Get some rest," Bruce patted Dick's shoulder gently and stood up to leave the room.

"Bruce, thanks for being there for me."

"If you need anything, I'm just down the hall, "Bruce smiled, pulling the door closed behind him. 

Dick closed his eyes. He finally felt safe there was no fear at being alone in the room, because he knew he wasn't alone. 

The End


End file.
